Gefährliche Macht
by Apophis1
Summary: Snapes Gefühle, während er für Voldemort töten muss.


Disclaimer: alles nur gefladdert, gehört alles der wunderbaren Phantasie von JK Rowling.  
  
Das ist mein erster versuch einer fanfiction, also würde ich mich SEHR SEHR über reviews freuen. Egal ob kritik oder lob, fehler sind zum lernen und und lob ist einfach spitze  
  
Inhalt: Snapes Gedanken über seine Death Eater Tätigkeit und über das Töten  
"Macht"  
  
Eine reglose Gestalt stand am Waldrand und betrachtete ein einsames Haus, indem kein Licht mehr brannte - Tote brauchen kein Licht mehr.  
  
Das Mondlicht ließ die schlanke Gestalt des Death Eaters erahnen, der einfach nur dastand und das Haus beobachtete. Die einzige Bewegung stammte von seinem schwarzen Umhang, der leicht vom Wind bewegt wurde. Sein Gesicht war von einer Maske verdeckt, nur die Augen waren zu sehen, schwarze Löcher, die dass Mondlicht nicht erreichen konnte. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Stolz aus, eine geheimnisvolle Macht schien von ihm auszuströmen. Eine Macht, die seinen Opfern die Luft zum atmen nahm, sie zum Flehen brachte ohne eine Bewegung oder ein Wort des Death Eaters. Seine Blicken brachten selbst die stärksten Widersacher zum Winseln.  
  
Auch diesmal hatte seine reine Anwesenheit seine Opfer gebrochen und sie hatten ihm alle Informationen gegeben, die die Death Eater wollten, in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung dadurch ihr Leben erkaufen zu können, eine sehr dumme Annahme. Death Eater kennen keine Gnade, sie töten und quälen zum Spaß.  
Und er war keine Ausnahme, er liebte es zu quälen und zu töten. Er genoss die Macht über Leben und Tod. In dem Moment, wo er seine Opfer quälte und den Tod noch hinauszögerte, um seine Macht auszukosten, fühlte er sich wie Gott. Er entschied über Leben und Tod und er wählte immer den Tod.  
  
Er, Severus Snape, Potionmaster, Death Eater, Verräter und Spion für Dumbledore, tötete wahllos - Auroren, Schlammblütler und Death Eater und er genoss es. Das war das Geheimnis seiner erfolgreichen Spionagetätigkeit, er brauchte sich nicht zu verstellen. Im Moment des Tötens war Snape ein kaltblütiger Mörder, ein gewissenloser Diener des Dunklen Lords. Niemand durchschaute ihn, nicht einmal Voldemort hatte die kleinsten Zweifel an der Loyalität seines Giftmischers.  
  
Genauso wenig hatte Dumbledore eine Ahnung von den wahren Gefühlen seines Spions. Snape hatte dem Direktor zwar alle seine Morde und anderen Taten gestanden, aber nie seine wahren Gefühle während des Tötens.  
  
Irgendwann hatte sich sein Gewissen doch gemeldet, von dem er dachte, dass er es nicht besessen hatte und er fühlte sich schuldig und wertlos. Kaum war das Gefühl der Macht verschwunden, meldete sich sein Gewissen und brachte ihn dazu seinen Mageninhalt zu verlieren und stürzte ihn in große Selbstzweifel und Selbsthass. Aber dass änderte nichts daran, wie sehr er das Töten genoss. Dieses wieder entdeckte Gewissen brachte Snape auch dazu, Dumbledore alles zu beichten - nein nicht alles.  
  
Er war nach einer Mission einfach ins Büro des Direktors spaziert und hatte ihm alles über seine Tätigkeit für den Dunklen Lord erzählt, eine emotionslose Aufzählung seiner Morde. Aber Dumbledore rief die Auroren nicht , er machte Snape ein Angebot, ein Spion zu werden, ein Kämpfer für die Gute Seite. Das Gute war Snape egal, er glaubte weder an das "Gute" noch an das "Böse", aber Dumbledore gab ihm eine Chance weiter zu machen, zu töten und er nahm die Chance an.  
  
Dumbledore schien ihm zu vertrauen, einfach so, obwohl er ein Mörder war und aus diesem Grunde konnte ihm Snape nichts über seine wahren Gefühle beim Töten erzählen. Der Direktor sah ihn ihm einen fehlgeleiteten guten Menschen, der einen schwerwiegenden Fehler gemacht hatte und nun dafür Buße tun wollte. Aber für seine Taten gab es keine Buße. Buße soll das "Böse" wieder gut machen, aber daran glaubte Snape nicht. Nein, er spioniert nicht weil er etwas gut machen wollte, er spionierte, weil er damals Dumbledore sein Versprechen gegeben hatte und weil er weiter töten konnte. Wenn er dem Direktor seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren würde, riskierte er das einzige in seinem Leben zu verlieren, das ihm wichtig war - das Vertrauen von Albus.  
  
Also tötete er weiter und erlag dessen Macht, es war wie eine Sucht, eine sehr gefährliche Sucht.  
  
Was sollte er tun, wenn der Krieg vorbei war und mit ihm das Töten? Dann würde Snape das tun, was er schon lange tun wollte und wovon ihn nur Dumbledors Auftrag abgehalten hatte, er würde Selbstmord begehen. Warum sollte er weiterleben, wenn er nicht mehr töten konnte? Nur wenn ihn diese Macht durchströmte, fühlte er sich lebendig, dann hörte er sein Herz schlagen, fühlte sein Blut in seinen Adern strömen. In diesem Moment konnte er sogar das Leben in seinem Opfer fühlen, er konnte die Energie, die seine Opfer nach ihren Tod verließen. Ja, wenn er quälte und sein Opfer starb, dann fühlte er sich lebendig.  
  
Wenn der Krieg vorbei war, konnte er endlich seine erbärmliche Existenz ein Ende setzen, die er nur noch spürte, wenn er tötete und quälte. Was danach kam, war ihm egal. Ohne Glauben an "Gut und Böse" glaubte er auch nicht an so etwas wie Himmel oder Hölle. Vielleicht würden ihn seine Opfer erwarten, um ihn jetzt zu quälen, aber auch das war ihm egal. Er hatte seinen Weg gewählt, er würde die Konsequenzen tragen.  
Die reglose Gestalt löste sich endlich vom Anblick des Hauses und machte sich auf den Weg zum Dunklen Lord, um ihn über die aktuellen Ereignisse zu berichten. Vielleicht würde er unzufrieden sein und Snape doch schon früher von seinem Leiden erlösen. Aber warum sollte der Lord das tun? Snape hatte den Auftrag schnell und exakt ausgeführt, er hatte alle getötet - und es genossen...  
  
Mitten im Wald brach die Gestalt zusammen und ließ ihren Mageninhalt zurück.  
  
Tod wäre eine Erlösung für ihn, endlich Ruhe vor seinem nagenden Gewissen, endlich Ruhe vor dem endlosen Verlangen nach Macht.  
  
Ende  
  
Bitte, bitte reviews 


End file.
